runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Purewildman/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Rogue Ninja Civilization page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Excel (Talk) 07:49, 17 December 2010 RE:Hello Hi, from now on after you make a post on a talk page, please sign your name with 4 tildas (~~~~) so that the person receiving your message can know who to contact. Thanks, 16:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Quick thing Being a disbanded clan does not entitle speedy deletion....if you think an article requires deletion it should be put through the vote for deletion process. Speedy deletion should only be used for empty redirect pages and obvious vandalism....otherwise thanks for all your edits!! 22:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Notes Your edits are very aprreciated but I have a feeling you are misusing the Speedy deletion please see this page. 22:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Take into Consideration I'd just like to notify you that because of your recent edits I'm estimating over half of them were wrong, which means users like myself, AoS and Jim are going to have to search through your recent edits to fix them. Firstly, I'd like to emphasis what AoS said, that badges are there to encourage edits, but when the edits are useless this cancels the benefits. Secondly, it's great you want to learn and help with this wiki but please try and make sure you do learn before starting to do 100s of edits (as you have done over the past couple of days). ::To make sure you know for next time: *You don't categorize sub pages in the Clan category (e.g. "Clan:ClanName/Subpage") *Clans are either pay-to-play, free-to-play or both. Only one of these categories should be put on a clan page. *When writing Articles you need to avoid: **Questions: Articles are to answer, not ask questions **Your opinion: Articles are to be based on facts and referenced information (i.e. RuneScape database) not your thoughts, ideas or suggestions. This is what the blogs are for. *Only page creators are generally suppose to put the "Under Construction" template or category onto a clan page *If a clan page isn't your clan you don't normally add any other category other the the Clan category. *In general, it is considered "impolite" to edit clan pages that isn't your own unless there is obvious coding, grammar or spelling mistakes. So if you can consider this before going on another edit marathon that would be most appreciated, as it saves other users unnecessary editing time fixing your mistakes. Again, thanks for applying an interest in the wiki and trying to help. Thanks, 07:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) All right I understand. It seems this works quite a bit differently then the runescape wiki site. Sorry for the trouble. Purewildman 16:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Editing Good day, I am Zerouh, a bureaucrat on this site. First I would like to compliment you for taking the initiative and getting some things done here. I am glad you are working so diligently and I thank you for maintaining an interest. I just have a few requests. First, not all clan and union pages fall under the "Category:Clans/Union" category. Only clan and union main pages. For example if you have a clan called clan:X then that main page "Clan:X" would have the "Category:Clan" on it. However, if "Clan:X" has a subpage for its news reports called "Clan:X/News" that does not fall under the clan category because it is not a clan on its own, it falls under the "Clan:X". I hope that makes sense. Second, News Article pages are different from pages that actually have news on them. A "News Article" page is one who has their news displayed on the main page. So please do not add that category to pages. Third, I recommend you visit or any other assistive pages so you can learn how to use your editing in other ways and always remember you can ask any bureaucrat (such as myself), administrator (such as MinigameGod) and many other wiki members for help. Thank you, and good luck. 21:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :*I had not noticed earlier but it appears MinigameGod sent you a similar message. You can disregard this one and refer to his but I will leave it here in case you wish to contact me or have any questions. 21:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::* This is officially a warning to stop: You are continuing to do edits which Zerouh and myself specifically asked you not to do. This either means you don't understand (which normally you should ask for further information/help) or that you paid no attention to what was said. If you continue to disobey rules and policies of this wiki then actions will be taken. You have already left other users with mess to clean up, which will now take over an hour to undo. Please take this as me being serious and not mean. If you do need help then feel free to ask for help from myself, Zerouh or any other member of this wiki. Thank you, 07:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: About you clan picture: by wiki policy anyone is allowed to use the pictures that are posted on any wiki. All I can suggest you do is ask the clan on their talk page (or the page-creator's talk page) to remove it. You can also have a watermark or logo put on the picture saying your clan name. This might deter others users using the image(s). Hope I've been of help and if there is anything else you need help with please feel free to ask. 08:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :* Firstly AoS himself has said that he doesn't want the responsibility of being an admin. Secondly, I (personally) can't give users admin abilities, only Zerouh can do that, being a 'crat. Thirdly, we have another admin, User:The Excel who is currently inactive but will become active again soon (and 3 admins are quite enough for a small wiki such as this). Lastly, it is mostly for a user to ask to become an admin, not for current admins to just make admins... if that makes sense... Hope that answer your question. 07:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm The Excel... Still here but not full time like I should be... I'm not liking your edits to my pages... First you want to delete my subpage then you add annother subpage to some happy fun union? o.O Care to explain? 23:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Talk page Please do not delete your talk page, it is against wiki policies. If your talk page is too clustered feel free to create and archive. Again, removing content from a talk page, unless it is vandalism, should not take place as it is a violation of common wikipedia policy. Thanks, 01:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC)